


Новая жизнь

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Подчиняясь приказу Сеймея, Соби покидает Рицку. Вспоминая его слезы, он раздумывает о том, что не хочет больше подчиняться приказам.





	Новая жизнь

Крупные капли падали с хмурого неба, стекая по лицу. Соби весь вымок, следуя за Сеймеем. На языке вертелось много грубых, жалящих слов, но был отдан приказ молчать, который он не смел нарушить.  
Уходя, он даже не обернулся. Сердце разрывалось между желанием и долгом. В этой борьбе победил долг.  
Приказы Сеймея были нерушимы.  
Может быть, он любил его когда-то. Может, просто не знал, что бывает иначе. Он был обязан любить своего хозяина. Обязан не иметь своих желаний.  
Но теперь Сеймей вызывал только ненависть. Как он мог просто забрать его у Рицки? Так спокойно смотреть, как он плачет и просит оставить, но все равно забрать. Как жестоко...  
Да, он никогда не принадлежал Рицке. Он просто вещь, имеющая лишь одного хозяина. Его всего лишь выпустили погулять на волю и вскоре снова посадили на короткий поводок. Просто вещь...  
Или нет?..  
С Рицкой все стало по-другому. Он позволял иметь желания. Не делать то, чего не хочется делать. Позволял касаться себя, обнимать, целовать. Никогда не наказывал, не считал своей вещью.  
Его впервые любили. Подчинившись приказу Сеймея, он поступил поистине ужасно. Его использовали для того, чтобы причинить боль Рицке. И вся вина была возложена на него.  
Подняв взгляд на Сеймея, Соби с ненавистью уставился ему в затылок. Как бы сильна ни была ненависть, он не мог причинить вред своей Жертве. Своему хозяину. Носящему с ним одно имя. Он должен был подчиняться приказам.  
Должен...  
Сеймей спросил о чем-то. Позволил ответить. Значит, наконец можно говорить?..  
Улица опустела и стала совсем безлюдной. Это было как раз кстати.  
Прижав Сеймея к стене, Соби сполна насладился его ошарашенным взглядом, полным негодования. Кажется, на доли секунды в глазах Жертвы даже промелькнул легкий испуг.  
\- Что ты себе позволяешь, Соби?! - вскричал он. - Сейчас же...  
Договорить не позволила рука, накрепко запечатавшая рот. Раз приказ не прозвучал - нечему было подчиняться.  
\- Прикажи мне стать свободным, - невозмутимо отчеканил Боец, вдавливая Сеймея в стену и до боли сжимая его подбородок. - Если не хочешь здесь умереть.  
Сеймей замычал, буравя Соби яростным взглядом. Такого он точно никак не мог ожидать. Как же младший братик испортил его собственность...  
\- Приказывай, - издевательски продолжал Соби, забираясь в карман его пальто и выуживая оттуда нож, который секунду спустя оказался у шеи владельца. - Если начнешь говорить что-то не то - перережу тебе горло. Реакция у меня мгновенная, ты знаешь.  
Убрав руку, он ожидал услышать сотни проклятий в свой адрес и незамедлительно привести приговор в исполнение. Но Сеймей лишь прошипел что-то ядовитое себе под нос и, ощутив нож, врезающийся в нежную шею, процедил сквозь зубы, с ненавистью глядя на Бойца:  
\- Я освобождаю тебя от всех обязательств. Ты больше мне не принадлежишь.  
Мило улыбнувшись, Соби убрал нож и на всякий случай спрятал его в свой карман. Все было по правилам. Приказ есть приказ. Ну и что, что он был получен несколько необычным образом?..  
\- Прощай, Сеймей, - усмехнулся он, разворачиваясь и направляясь прочь, махая рукой на прощание. - Ты был ужасен.  
Он шел домой, оставляя все позади. Всю свою прошлую жизнь. В новой не было места приказам и наказаниям. Там он мог не причинять боль, если не хотел этого. И расправляться с теми, кого ненавидел.  
Он сам подарил себе свободу. И ни секунды не жалел об этом решении. Ведь все это было ради Рицки. И Соби точно знал, что больше никогда не позволит ему плакать. А если кто-то посмеет его обидеть... У Рицки будет прекрасный защитник. Ведь любить - это и значило защищать то, что дорого. Не по приказу. А следуя собственным желаниям.  
Да, с этого дня он собирался всецело следовать своим желаниям. И сейчас он желал только одного - поскорее прийти домой, чтобы обнять и утешить своего Рицку, которому сделал ужасно больно. Целовать его и просить прощения, покусывать мягкие пушистые ушки, прижимать к себе за хрупкие плечики. Ведь Рицка обязательно поймет и простит. И никогда не оставит.  
Соби улыбнулся, ступая на порог своего дома. Как только он переступит его - начнется новая жизнь.


End file.
